Scum of the City
by Rabbit-Momma
Summary: A Martin & Lewis insertion into the Christopher Nolan Batman Universe. Junior and his buddy, Stanley, arrive in Gotham to take over their place in the mob. Set between The Dark Knight and The Dark Knight Rises.


**Author's Note: **This is another Martin & Lewis story set in the Batman world. I'm putting them in a Christopher Nolan Batman universe because that's the Batman movies I love the most. Anyvay, Sal "Junior" Maroni is Dean Martin and Jake Stanley is Jerry Lewis. Enjoy!

* * *

><p>Jake Stanley stood at the hotel suite window, frowning at the almost near constant rain. It hadn't stopped raining since they had arrived in Gotham City the day before. It made him miss Las Vegas. At least when it rained there, it was still fun. Here in Gotham, when it rained, it made things more gloomy and dark. It fit what he had heard about the city, but had never imagined he'd actually be here. Made him wonder just why he had followed Junior all the way out here.<p>

Salvatore Maroni Jr, or better known as "Junior," had gotten word a couple of years ago that his father had gotten knocked off. There wasn't many details. Junior didn't ask for them either. When you were with the mob, it was either kill or be killed. Family members were offed every day. Family reunions weren't a thing. Especially for the Maronis. Junior and his father had had a falling out, which was why Junior had left Gotham and started his own business in Nevada. So when news came of his father's passing, Junior didn't jump up and head to Gotham right away. Being the mob in Gotham got you a direct ticket to jail, things to the DA, Harvey Dent. Junior had started to change his mind after the news of Dent's death. But, he was still hesitant about going and claiming what was rightfully his.

Until Stanley had talked him into it.

Standing there, practically confined to the suite due to the rain, Stanley was starting to regret every having that conversation with his boss and best friend.

The two had met not long after Junior had showed up in Las Vegas. Stanley was one of those guys who had gotten addicted to gambling, owing a big debt to some very dangerous people. Junior had waltzed in, won the money to pay back those dangerous people and had hired Stanley on the spot. It wasn't long before those dangerous people became not so dangerous and started to owe Junior. Thus had started the business that had been going on for around a decade. Junior owned quite a few casinos back in Vegas and probably had a bigger reputation there than Maroni had here in Gotham.

Stanley turned away from the window when the door opened and Junior walked in, a pretty lady on his arm. Junior noticed Stanley standing there and gave the lady a nice peck on the cheek before he sent her away. Stanley didn't say anything as Junior removed his rain spotted coat and hung it on the coat rack by the door.

"Next time, I'll remember to close myself off in my room," Stanley said, getting Junior's attention on him. "I know how much you like bringing someone home, but do they really need to not know that I exist? I'm not just some bauble you can ignore. I'm a human being. One that has feelings, in fact. And I don't appreciate-"

"Oh, be quiet, Stanley," Junior said. "You know I don't ignore you. You're too valuable to me."

"Oh, I'm so valuable," Stanley said, sarcastically. "You treat me like your mother. You bring a girl home and make her believe she's getting scared off because I'm clearly here."

"You think too much and have a wild imagination," Junior said. He pointed back toward the door. "Besides, she wasn't a lady I was bringin' home, per se. I made an appointment with her, which she's gonna take back to her boss. I've got a big meeting in the morning."

"Will it still be raining?"

"Darn. I forgot you don't like getting wet," Junior said, walking over to the table and pouring himself a drink. "If you want to know the weather, watch the weather channel." He lifted his glass and looked at Stanley. "Otherwise, carry an umbrella."

Stanley walked over to him. "What was the purpose of coming out here, anyhow?" he asked, following when Junior stepped away from him. "Your father meant nothing to you. You shouldn't have listened when i told you he did. He obviously didn't leave you nothin'. And I doubt one big meeting will land you the keys to whatever organization you're trying to get a hold of. After all, our type of people-"

"Our type of people?"

"-will get thrown in jail the second someone catches wind of us," Stanley went on as if Junior hadn't interrupted. "I'm not like you. I wouldn't be able to survive in jail."

"Things are different now than they were a few years ago," Junior said then took a drink. "Crime has settled down. And the infamous Batman is on the run. You can frolic and sing in the streets in your boxers carefree."

"You're mocking my paranoia."

"You just need to relax," Junior said then patted Stanley on the cheek, a smile on his face. "Everything will be fine. This time tomorrow, I'll be a big name in Vegas and Gotham. You just watch."

"I'd rather watch from Vegas."

"Then head back to Vegas," Junior said, lifting the glass to his lips. "I'm not stopping you." He took a drink then fell silent, seeing what Stanley would do.

Stanley was also quiet, wondering if Junior actually wanted him to head back to Vegas. "As tempting as that sounds," he said. "And as tempting as Lani is, I'm not about to abandon you during this big meeting." Lani was his sweetheart back in Vegas. Junior often teased him about having only one love of his life, but deep down, Stanley was sure Junior was jealous of the type of relationship Stanley had with Lani. Junior would never admit it and Stanley would never broach the subject.

Junior smiled and clapped Stanley on the back. "I knew I could count on you."

"Don't you always?"

"The meeting shouldn't last too long," Junior said. "There are some cats in this town that are more paranoid than you." He nodded his head then finished off his drink. "I'm turnin' in for the night. Wake me if someone breaks in." He walked past Stanley and headed for the bedroom.

* * *

><p>Stanley was shaken awake the next morning, toppling off the couch as he rolled over with a complaining groan. He wasn't fully awake as he pushed himself up. He glared at Junior, who was doing his daily routine, humming some tune. Stanley stumbled to his feet, still half asleep. He walked over to the sink and splashed some cold water on his face, nearly falling asleep at the sink while Junior poured a drink for himself, moving around as if he had been up for hours. Stanley shut off the water and pushed away from the sink, walking over and pouring himself some coffee.<p>

"What time's the meeting?" Stanley asked once he had fixed his coffee. This was their morning routine. Junior made the coffee for Stanley and Stanley stumbled around until he woke up.

"At 11:45," Junior replied, lighting a cigarette. "We're having lunch with Favvio."

"Fabio?"

Junior shook his head. "Fa_vv_io," he emphasized the pronunciation. "And I want you to keep your mouth shut during this meeting." Stanley stepped forward and opened his mouth, but couldn't get a word out. "This is a very important meeting for me. I don't want you speaking and lousing up the entire thing." Stanley tried once more, but couldn't once again. "You can't possibly understand how important this is." Stanley nodded to say that he did and opened his mouth- "If this meeting goes as planned, I'll have my father's cut of the profits here in Gotham. And then I'll have money comin' in here and in Vegas. Since you work for me, you also get a cut. And, see, we'll have a pretty good life after-"

"What're we having for lunch!?" Stanley cut in.

"What are you yelling for?"

"Sorry, I didn't mean-"

"You can have whatever you want for lunch," Junior said. "Now, go and get dressed. Wear something nice. We wanna impress Favvio, y'know. If we make him happy, we're happy."

"Yes, certainly!" Stanley said then headed for the bathroom.

* * *

><p><em>To be continued...<em>


End file.
